judaismwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:CocoaZen/archive1
Hi! Feel free to leave messages for me below. --CocoaZen 21:29, 4 November 2006 (UTC) WOW! you Really did alot of work here... Are you the original founder or something? Because you seem to have written almost all of the articles here 9thats not saying much though... there's only 12 or so)... CchristianTehWazzit You spelled 'Characters' Wrong... CchristianTehWazzit Re: suggestions Yes, those are all good ideas. and I agree, we need to keep the requests ready but right now, it's better to just make new articles... CchristianTehWazzit Interim Replacement Logo Can you put this up? It's a temp replacement for the current logo, it's not perfect but... I dont know how to make it the logo without Admin status... CchristianTehWazzit :OH NO! it's not aligned right! try making it a thumbnail or some code like that... CchristianTehWazzit ::It didn't upload right... CchristianTehWazzit German language I was wanting to make a german language version of this site, How would I go about doing that? CchristianTehWazzit The main page Why did you do that? CchristianTehWazzit VANDALS! hey, I think I just kicked a wasps nest of sick vandals without lives. If you see any vandals like The ones on this wiki, Permenant IP ban them, no questions asked. CchristianTehWazzit : RE: I understand simple and accidental vandals and all that, but I meant; if they follow me, IP ban them immediately, they use spam bots to replace articles with violent/"trying to be disturbing" images... I was trying to give you a Heads up in case they came over here following me... Normally, I actually HATE IP bans, but I don't want to take chances with them while the wiki is vulnerable. CchristianTehWazzit ::don't worry about my knowledge of Wiki, Iv'e been around here for over 3 years now, something most can't say. I get the whole thing by now, I just forget some of the WikiMarkup. ::the reason I was so worried was that I realized that they were using Bots, not something common vandals usually use. CchristianTehWazzit Main Page problem I've been trying to see if I could get draw your attention to something at the bottom of the main page, a hebrew button... I can't get it to work. :I''m trying to make the link to the Hebrew version of the site a button (that one is a temp, I'll make the real one in Hebrew) I can't get it to work, fix it. By the way, did you write something on wikimarkup page design? : did you ever write a guide on desinging pages using Wikimarkup language? I'm trying to learn it well, and I know you are supposedly good at it. cchristian Music? hey, how would it be to have it play a MIDI of "hava nagila" or something, somewhere? if nowhere else, on the article... I don't know, just a thought... cchristian Re: RESPONSES Ok ok!!! sorry! please don't yell at me! as for the music, a little 3 track midi would be easy... cchristian :you weren't yelling, you didn't close the that I put, that gave me the subliminal that you were expressing strong emotion. as for the list you put, you're right, and I apologize. but, I think we should have some info about the holocaust and Anti-semitism, there isn't enough Jewish lore to fill a wiki, and who else will have anything on anti-Semites and the holocaust? If we are going to try to make a Jewish resource, we should make it complete, otherwise, we should make an anti-Semite wiki. maybe it's kind of depressing to many to hear about it, but it's important... :I don't know, If we aren't going to mention such things, we aren't a good resource for it, in my opinion. but if we really don't want it, that's fine. I can go with this not being about anything controversial. ::I'm not trying to sound mad by the way. cchristian project goal thing or whatever it's called... My brain is really fuzzy right now, so I don't remember the name, but it's the thing that says what the wiki is for, what the founder intends for it, other stuff... Is there one? whats it called? Whats it say? I was thinking of actually thinking up some guidelines, or laying some blueprints for the wiki, or whatever its called... Cause I don't know, and it needs clarification an planning, I was also thinking of making some small changes to it. Oh well, I hope you can understand that, if you don't; It's really just one question. cchristian "Family traditions" while it seems good as individual topics, stuff like menorah seems to break up the factual cntent of the wiki... cchristian : First, see Wikia compared to Wikipedia, specifically ::Wikipedia is a good source, but there's no point in having a Wikia that's just a copy of a sub-set of the Wikipedia. As a Wikia, this site does not have to stick to a neutral point of view (NPOV), so personal experiences, like favorite heros, holidays or stories would be appropriate. In addition, other things like traditional family recipes (or links to recipes on other sites) could be posted. :Emphasis added. But the point is... Wikipedia is fact-based. Wikia is community based. It would not be ok to post false information, information outside of the scope or contrary to the purpose of this Wikia, but opinion and personally relevant information is ok. For instance, posting your family history on Wikipedia is not ok, but it is ok on the Genealogy Wikia. In another example, book reviews are ok on LiteraWiki. :Personally, I think it's important to distriguish the parts that are opinion from the "generally accepted" facts about Judaism. And I wouldn't want this Wikia to be just opinion-type comments. But part of the reason to have a Wikia rather than just adding to the already much fact-richer Wikipedia is the chance to add opinions and non-fact things like recipes or movie lists that wouldn't necessarily be appropriate there. :The tradition section on the menorah page seems to me to fit into the personal experiences and traditions. It's simply soliciting information about some of the variety of ways that the holidays are celebrated. But, if you think it would improve the Wikia to have it on a linked page to separate the "facts" from the traditions, this is a wiki, and you are welcome to make that change. :--CocoaZen 05:21, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::well I would like a few good topics like the one about traditions... but I don't want to get too non factual... this IS an information resource. having communityvotes is good, but let's keep actual articles, articles. look what I did just now, is that a good compromise? cchristian